


Tales Promptly Told

by ShugendoRites



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Bad Ends, Bad Jokes, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Fanwank, Gen, Lunar Whale Glitch, Non-Canonical Character Death, mention of vomiting, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShugendoRites/pseuds/ShugendoRites
Summary: A 50 word prompt collection detailing the lives of the cast of Final Fantasy IV. The tone of the prompts range from horror, to angst, to outright silliness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Afar**

Kain watches the pair from a distance, and curses his luck.

What must it be like to live Cecil's life? To hold the favor of the king? To be the recipient of Rosa's love...

What must it be like to hold another man's dream in your hands?

While Kain could only flail and grasp at such a dream, it would never be within his reach.

It would be easy to say that he hated Cecil. T'would be easier still if he could forget that he now called the man friend.

 

**Affliction**

Within the desert, a young woman tossed and turned upon her bed.

Sweat perpetually covered her brow, and she grew thinner by the day. Nightmares struck her at random, yet she never seemed to wake. She would occasionally call out for her mother, or for a man who wasn't present. Otherwise, she remained senseless to the world around her.

The old couple that had taken her in watched with pity.

Their efforts to help her were meaningless. Her sickness would not abate, not without the proper medicine and neither of them could risk the journey to procure it for her.

All they could do was wait and dread the inevitable.

 

**Bleak**

Two men sat before a campfire and pondered.

One was young and in his prime. The other was old and weary.

One worried over his daughter. The other worried about his lover.

Their circumstances were different, but both men wondered the same thing.

How had things gone so badly in such short a time?

 

**Breeze**

Rosa shook as a chill overtook her.

The tower of Zot was a cold place. Strange gales struck the place at odd times, making the entire building quiver in place.

Even though she was indoors, the wind still reached her. She wished her arms were free so she could huddle to retain what warmth she still had.

Perhaps a storm was passing through? Rosa hoped it would stop soon. One fever was enough for her.

If she listened closely, she thought she could hear a woman's wicked laughter carried on the wind. But, she supposed she was imagining things.

Being trapped in such a terrible place did things to one's mind.

 

**Cast**

"Palom," The dark knight spoke through clenched teeth. "You have taken this argument too far." Cecil peered down at his clasped hands. A tiny red toad looked back at him, and croaked pitifully.

"Aw, c'mon." The child mage shrugged, throwing up his small hands in indifference. "It's a good look for her!"

"Return your sister to her natural state at once!" Tellah bellowed. "Or perhaps you would like a form to match it? You are twins after all!"

The old man stepped forward and raised his staff threateningly.

Palom quickly undid the curse.

 

**Corporeal**

The defense nodes had done their job well. Not one of their party had remained alive under the onslaught.

Beneath his blackened helm, Golbez smiled.

Five bodies lay strewn before him... or rather four. He blinked.

Fusoya was missing.

Golbez strode forward, looking for the old Lunarian's body. He spotted a set of crumpled robes laying on the bloodstained floor. Dismayed, he prodded at them with his boot.

He should have expected this.

The Lunarians always had a tenuous grasp on life, so much so, that upon death their bodies became as insubstantial as air.

Looking behind him, Golbez noted that Cecil had no such luck. Half-blood or not, he had indeed left behind a corpse.

 

**Crispy**

Rydia was relieved to see Cid again.

Luckily, the old pilot was doing better than ever. It seemed that the dwarves were taking good care of him.

That didn't mean he still wasn't going to complain, and the team was forced to endure a brief rant on the quality of the food he was being served.

Rydia wasn't to inclined to judge him for that. Insects flourished in the underground realm, and she knew that the dwarves had fully embraced using them in their cuisine. So, really, who knows what they had been feeding him?

Suddenly, Cid paused mid rant. He sniffed the air. "Seems like you guys have at least been enjoying some good cooking. What is that, bacon?"

Everyone froze.

"What?" Cid asked, his wide grin fading.

Rydia noticed Edge shifting awkwardly behind her, and the scent hit her.

Rosa's magic may have healed the worst of his injuries, but he was still charred from his battle with Rubicante.

Surely that couldn't be what Cid...

"Depends what you define as "cooked"." Edge slowly answered.

 

**Crux**

Cecil unsheathed his blade as the beast, Zeromus, writhed before them.

All their suffering had lead to this. Their struggles and their losses would now bind their team together as they rose to face this last challenge.

For better or for worse, it would all come to an end.

 

**Cry**

The girl had fallen to her knees, sobbing over her brother's prone form.

Scarmiglione felt his withered lips twist in disgust. "You think your tears will avail you? Pity is not within my nature."

He raised bloody claws, ready to rend her eyes from her skull.

 

**Dessert**

The flan monster stood before them, wobbling with crimson menace. It's expression conveyed nothing but pure gelatinous hate.

Porom eyed the creature curiously. "What do you suppose a Red Mousse tastes like?" she asked.

Palom scratched his head and answered, "Probably better than a Yellow Jelly." He grinned. "Let's find out!"

The pair then descended upon the hapless monster, a spoon in each hand.

 

**Dormant**

For time untold, it had rested beneath the surface. Awaiting the prayers that would hail it's return to the skies.

It seemed that day had finally arrived.

Deep within the bellows of the ship, several crystals began to shake and hum. Light shone from every porthole, scaring away many fish in the process. The ground itself started to shift, and the behemoth vessel began it's ascent.

A strange groaning filled the air, until the great ship broke through the tide's surface.

The Lunar Whale had returned.

 

**Drown**

On the shoreline, a dark knight awakens alone.

He searches, and searches, but he can't find his companions.

_"Yang! Rydia! Edward!"_

He screams their names until his voice is hoarse. But, only the sight of the sea answers him. And when his legs finally give out, the harsh grit of sand is his only comfort.

He briefly wonders if he deserves it all.

The sound of the waves answers him. It is constant and remorseless, a taunt he cannot rebuke.

It has been said that the ocean gives, and it takes away.

Cecil, on the other hand, isn't sure how much more he can take.

 

**Echo**

With trembling hands, Edward plucked at the strings of his harp.

Clear notes filled the room, but he hoped the tune would travel much farther than that. With luck, it would reach his friends, and the beast they now faced.

It was all he could do to pray that he wasn't too late.

 

**Entrust**

The tiny girl toddled over to Rydia, and outstretched her hand. A small chain with a silver key hung from her fingers.

"It's the only one." Luca said haughtily. "Make sure you take good care of it!"

"We promise." Rydia replied, with a small smile.

 

**Exposure**

Barbariccia floated and she pondered.

A question weighed deeply upon her mind. It was a question that had plagued her for what seemed an eternity.

She had brought up the matter with Rubicante countless times. It had only lead to quarrels between them.

Soon, Cagnazzo's interest had been piqued, followed by that Scarmiglione.

Eventually, curiosity got the best of them all. Their interrogation of the fiery fiend became relentless. Until Rubicante could stand no more.

"I've had enough!" He roared. "What does it matter if I am bare beneath this cloak of mine?!"

 

**Faith**

Maybe it was foolish of her to believe in Kain, even now.

Rosa didn't care.

The dragoon had fought beside them for this long. That had to count for something.

 

**Fate**

Cecil watches his brother, and finds that he knows naught what to say.

Instead, he is chilled by his own thoughts.

It could have very easily been him. To have been the one enslaved, the one to cause such misery in the world.

And hadn't he caused misery, on his own? He hadn't needed to be controlled or to have his hand forced. His crimes had been guided by his choice and his alone.

Golbez had not been allowed that luxury.

Cecil shivered, both at the revelation and at his past.

Who's to say it shouldn't have been him?

 

**Fugitive**

The soldiers may have been defeated, but their leader had fled. There was no doubt that he would return to Baron. From there, it was only a matter of time before the king realized that his dark knight still lived.

Cecil gazed down at Rydia's sleeping form with fresh guilt. They were both outcasts now, he realized. If the king had sent out one regiment to kill him, he could certainly expect another to arrive soon.

This inn would do nothing to protect them from further attacks. It would be foolish to try and hide here.

Once morning came, the two of them must flee Kaipo.

Baron would not suffer the risk of letting them live.

 

**Goggles**

Edge decided he would cut old Cid a little more slack in the future. Anyone who could see through glasses that massive and still be able to pilot a ship HAD to know what they were doing.

 

**Guarantee**

"What have you done?!" The frail woman was livid, and she stepped forward threateningly.

Cecil opened his mouth to explain, "Lady Farrell, I-"

She struck him across the face.

Yang stepped back in shock. Cecil blinked slightly, his face only starting to sting. He raised his hand to his face. Blood welled from his nose.

"What have you done with my daughter?!" she shrieked.

Cid carefully approached her, his hands raised. "Take it easy, Joanna." The old woman swatted furiously at the old engineer, who immediately retreated.

Tellah looked away from the distressed mother. Her pain was too similar to his own.

Cecil met her eyes. They were alight with more dread than rage. "We will bring her back, I swear."

It was an oath he meant to keep. Losing Rosa was a fate that neither of them would be able to bear.

 

**Holes**

From high above, the group gaped at the changes done to Agart's landscape.

A deep abyss lay before them all. The portal to the underworld.

 

**Illness**

Edward had never traveled upon open water before.

His hovercraft had permitted him to traverse the ocean's rocky shoals, but no farther than that. To cross the sea via ship was a new experience, and an exhilarating one at that.

He shivered slightly. The aftermath of Fabul's battle had struck him hard.

So many had sacrificed their lives, and to what end? Fabul's crystal had still been taken. Worse yet, Rosa was seized, her fate now in the hands of a madman.

Now, they set sail for Baron. All in the hopes of gaining a chance shot at the cause of this misery.

His stomach twisted and the bard soon found himself at the ship's rails, emptying the remains of a dinner he had hardly touched.

He felt a small hand pat his back, and twisted to see the small figure behind him.

"It's okay," Rydia said soothingly. "Cecil says lots of people get seasick."

Edward turned his face away in shame. What would the child say if she knew it was fear, not sickness that made him quiver?

 

**Imbibe**

The soldier took another drink of his brew. He cast a heavy-lidded gaze around the bar. Many familiar eyes met his, only to quickly look away.

It seemed that he wasn't the only regular present, but he was the only one still in uniform.

Thankfully, he didn't expect to be employed much longer.

Desertion had become a serious problem among the ranks of Baron Castle, and he planned to follow the trend. It wasn't likely he'd be arrested.

After all, the Red Wings were too busy robbing other nations, and bombing innocent folk to bother with the likes of him.

How could they call themselves protectors of the people, after what they had done?

What were the Red Wings without their honor?

"Nothing more than brigands." he mumbled.

He lifted his glass, ready to drink until there was nothing left to wash away.

 

**Insist**

Stay behind?! How could they just expect them to do that?!

Rydia found herself shaking with fury and unspent sobs. She felt the grasp of Rosa's supporting hand on her shoulder.

Angrily, she shook it off.

She faced Rosa. "We are not just going to let them go like that." she spat. "Not without us."

The white mage merely nodded, and raised a finger to her lips. This earned a puzzled look from Rydia. The white mage grasped her hand, and quietly lead them both out of sight.

"There is another way onto the the ship from here." Rosa said softly.

Rydia brightened immediately. One way or another, they would make it to the moon!

 

**Judgement**

Cecil choked as the foul potion came in contact with his innards.

_Poison._

The realization had hit him too late. His lips burned in aftermath.

"You deserve this." The bartender hissed. Cecil did not waste time on a reply.

Heat had already seized his throat, and his vision was blurring. He knew it would not be long before the toxin became fatal. He staggered away as several mages in the bar watched him pass.

They could've warned him. But, why would they? Why stop the dispensation of proper justice?

He'd entered Mysidia, knowing he'd be a pariah. He still hadn't been prepared for the coldness in their eyes.

Forgiveness was too much to hope for, but he'd been so desperate for a friendly face...

Well, this was the result of wishful thinking.

 

**Knuckles**

Yang studied his hands carefully.

A lifetime of training had taken it's toll upon them. Callouses had made their home on each of his fingers. His bones had been fractured countless times, only to heal and become stronger for their trouble.

Such was the point of his training. In his opinion, it was the very point of life. To be broken, and become stronger for that suffering.

Yang knew the measure of his own strength. That was not what troubled him.

It was the struggle ahead that he feared. For all his strength meant nothing if he could not protect his allies when the time came.

 

**Lounge**

The fiend slouched upon his seat on the throne, and smiled languidly.

Playing the role of royalty. What a mission! Golbez had truly shown him his favor.

Cagnazzo planned to enjoy it while it lasted.

Baron was under his command and his authority would be unquestioned. An entire fleet lay at his fingertips. Servants and dancers would be at his every beck and call.

It was indeed good to be king.

 

**Lucid**

Golbez gazed upon the stars with newfound awe.

How long had it been since he'd viewed the world with a clear mind, unspoiled by the lies of Zemus?

 

**Magnetic**

The engineer heaved at the wrench, pulling upwards with all his might. It was no use.

But then, even Yang had not been able to make it budge.

Cecil attempted to reason with him. "Cid, we cannot not afford to linger here. I know how attached you are to it, but..." His voice trailed off as he saw Cid's forlorn expression.

"You shouldn't have brought the accursed thing here in the first place!" Tellah spat as he rapped his staff against the ground with impatience.

"But, I always have it on hand. Forgot I was even carrying it, to be honest." Cid said glumly. He was in no mood to bicker with the old sage.

Yang stepped forward. "Still," he reasoned. "We must press on. Lady Rosa is counting on us."

Cid nodded sadly, and cast the beloved tool one last glance. Finally, the group left.

Yet the wrench would remain, a gleaming addition to the cave's walls.

 

**Mix**

"It was good seeing you all! Farewell for now!" The rabbit gathered his supplies and waved to them. Soon, he departed, ears bouncing in the wind.

"What did he say his name was, again?" Rosa questioned.

"I don't know." Cecil admitted. "He's changed it so many times. I simply can't keep up."

Nonetheless, the couple still waved goodbye to their strange friend.

 

**Nomadic**

Tellah wandered often after the death of his wife.

He could no longer bear to live in Mysidia. The memories there were too fresh, and too painful. So he set out in search of a new home. A stable place to build a new life for himself, and for Anna.

Baron had been a poor choice. There were too many wizards there that had heard of his name and deeds. They pestered the poor sage endlessly for advice, and craved his favor all the while.

He had left quickly, with Anna in tow.

Their wandering lead them to the desert. To the village of Kaipo, where they could live in peace. And how Anna had loved it there! The harsh sun did nothing to wear down her spirits.

Their's was a simple life... until he came.

A pale and feeble bard, unfit to bear the brutal plains of the desert. And yet, Anna was awestruck from the first note he strummed on that damned harp of his.

In time, the man had asked for her hand. And to Anna's dismay, Tellah refused. In truth, he had hated the man from the start. He supposed he was being unfair, but what did that matter? His daughter's future was on the line!

His decision had been final. Never did Tellah dream that the wretch would have the gall to run off with his child.

Now, he traveled with purpose. He would walk to the ends of the earth if it meant he could personally bash that bard's skull in!

 

**Omen**

Corio peered through the telescope again. He made measurements, and recorded his findings.

But, putting it all on paper did not ease his fear.

The rise of violent monsters, the appearance of the red moon. It all meant something, even if it could not put it into words or numbers.

 

**Operation**

Dr. Lugae cackled with a child's glee. The latest procedure had succeeded far beyond his expectations.

And why stop there?

The caves of Eblan were filled with potential test subjects. And that spoilsport Rubicante was far too busy to meddle.

Yes, it was decided. His work must continue!

And for that, he needed more participants...

 

**Ornate**

"Is this too fancy?" Rydia asked. She turned around to show off the headpiece.

Multiple green and red feathers decorated it, creating a layered effect. Donning the unfortunate item had only given her the appearance of an exotic bird.

Edge burst out laughing, and even Rosa had to giggle.

Rydia just scowled and stomped off.

 

**Overtime**

Cid burst into the room and slammed the blueprints down on the table.

"Alright, boys!" He called. "It's time to get back to work!"

Several of the newer engineers jumped. One nearly dropped his toolbox. The more seasoned of the men were used to Cid's antics by now. But, they all watched him with wary eyes.

"The Enterprise is a work of art!" Cid boasted, waving his hands in the air. "But, we can build better! Bigger!"

He faced them all and declared, "The sky's the limit with this new design!"

His crew groaned at the awful joke. They only groaned louder when he told them they would have to pull yet another all-nighter.

 

**Paradise**

What endless potential their little planet had. Clean seas, clear skies, a bounty ripe for the taking. The crystals had only taken that natural beauty, and made it flourish a hundred times over.

It was a far cry from the Lunarian's old home.

Zemus yearned for the day when his people would be able to walk freely upon that planet's lush surface.

It was a day that was fast approaching. The coming of the Giant would herald the end of the human race, and a new beginning for his people. It was necessary, as Kluya's demise had already proved that they would never be able to coexist with such petty animals.

For a time, the seas and their shores would be awash with human blood. But, it was a natural consequence.

His people would forget their horror and come to thank him. He was certain of it.

 

**Parking**

It had been a long journey to the moon. Tension had filled the air, and no one had the will to break it.

Through it all, Kain remained silent. He had done enough damage. It seemed there was little conversation could do to remedy the matter, anyway.

Traveling outside was easier. Everyone was too focused on battle to worry over their doubts.

But, they inevitably had to return to earth.

The ninja had decided to walk ahead of the group, on their way back to the ship. Kain had no complaints over this... Until the man decided to come to an immediate halt, inches ahead of him.

Kain couldn't help but curse as he collided into the man. "What are you playing at, fool?" He snapped.

Edge turns to face him, face blank with shock. Confused, the dragoon peered around him. His own body goes rigid at the sight.

"Where's the ship?" Edge asks. His voice echoes, and no one can offer an answer.

It should be there. They had left the ship there, there was no doubt. The grey soil bore the imprint of the Whale's weight.

_It should be there._

But, it wasn't.

Empty space on a white landscape is all that greets them. Silence holds over the group, more effective than any spell. Rosa raises a shaking hand up to her lips.

Rydia shakes her head. "No. No, we had to have made a mistake, right?" She looks at them all, rather desperately.

Cecil is paler than ever. "We... We must go back. We have to meet with Fusoya. Surely, there's a way to call it back." His voice was far more decisive than his appearance would suggest.

Kain sees Rosa take Cecil's hand, and he flinches on instinct. Thankfully, no one notices.

"Yeah... let's hope." Edge breathes. "I don't think anyone wanted this to be a one way trip." His humour falls flat, and there is the beginnings of hysteria in his voice.

Kain can't fault him for it. He has no words to offer, and his own hands are white from gripping his spear so tightly.

The party turns back, heading to the crystal palace.

It would be difficult. Monsters still plagued the moon's surface, and they were low on supplies. But, they could do it.

They had to, after all. Home was no longer an option.

 

**Payback**

The slain dragon hits the floor, it's ink-like scales coated with even darker blood. Golbez lets forth a howl at the sight of his fallen beast. The small chamber echoes with his rage and shock.

And in the midst of it all stood the last summoner of Mist. She watched the man with little pity, and even less remorse.

She looked back to her friends. Cecil had risen to his feet and soon the others would follow.

They would be safe. She can protect them now.

Rydia stepped forward. Ready to finish the battle with all the fury of an avenging angel.

 

**Phantom**

Edward's eyes searched the darkened sky, but there was no use in it. Anna was gone, and she would not return.

All he had now was a memory, and the promise he'd made.

 

**Point**

"Don't just stand there!" The scientist angrily jabbed a finger in Cecil's direction. "Attack!"

Barnabas regarded the doctor briefly with dull eyes. Dr. Lugae's eyes widened with panic as the automaton then lunged towards him.

 

**Reaction**

_"Run. Take our people and flee to the caves."_

At the time, Edge had balked at those orders.

He'd wanted to tear apart any man or beast that would threaten his homeland.

A true prince did not desert their kingdom.

_"Run."_

He'd wanted to stay and fight.

To die alongside them, if that's what it took.

A true son did not abandon his parents.

But, he had.

_"Run."_

It had been his father's final order. His final words. Or so he had thought.

Now, his father looked at him with hostility, his mangled form shuffling forward. He heard Cecil scream at him to run.

 

**Ruin**

The party had been wise to make their escape when they did.

Without Barbariccia to keep it in abeyance, the tower was destined to fall. What had taken the Lunarians eons to build would now be destroyed in a matter of minutes.

Zot shuddered as it collapsed, torn apart by the speed of it's own descent. It would find it's final repose in the ocean below, where none would regret it's passing.

 

**Spare**

Rubicante turned on his heel, leaving the prince's crumpled form behind.

It had been too long since he'd felt the satisfaction of a true battle.

Eblan's destruction had brought him no such joy. Their warriors had been unprepared, and he'd found only disappointment in such a dishonorable attack.

Despite the man's lackluster prowess, the fiend had been thrilled to find an opponent willing to challenge him. It was the effort that had impressed him, if not the technique.

He could afford to spare a single human, if it would lead to a more promising fight in the future.

 

**Substitute**

Cecil deeply wished that the Elder hadn't chosen to send these children with him. Prodigies they might be, but he feared what might befall them.

He has no wish to repeat the past.

Porom smiles up at him, interrupting his thoughts. Cecil lifted his visor to give a smile in return. But, instead of her face, he can only see Rydia's. His look quickly changes to one of horror.

Porom looked to her brother, confused. Palom just shrugged in return.

Cecil continued up the mountain, unable to speak. How could he hope to protect them when he failed all others?

 

**Temptation**

Rydia couldn't resist the urge any longer. She reached forward and began to to pat Namingway's fluffy ears.

He slapped her hand away with one firm paw. "Madam!" he huffed."Desist at once!"

 

**Unseen**

It was difficult to read Kain's expression, even on the best of days. That helm of his concealed much, and it left Rosa wondering.

Yet, there were times when she could feel his gaze on her. It was unmistakable, and never failed to unnerve her.

She didn't dare bring attention to it. It shouldn't scare her. Kain was a close friend, after all.

Rosa was determined not to acknowledge it. In time, the matter would resolve itself.

At least, she hoped it would.

 

**Vanish**

Where had they gone?

Her dolls had to be around somewhere. Luca began her stubborn search throughout the castle.

Underneath her bed? Nope.

In the sick bay? Not there.

Hours passed and she had no luck.

Frustrated to the point of tears, Luca asked her father if he had seen them. Giott waved her off. He was still too busy talking to those strange giants that had showed up.

Annoyed, Luca decided to give up for the time being. She began trudging back to her room.

Just beyond her sight, several small figures scuttled away.

They were heading towards the throne room.

 

**Venerable**

Palom couldn't believe it. He finally got to meet the great Tellah! The renowned sage of Mysidia. Even the Elder hadn't been able to stop going on and on about him.

And here he was, arguing with a fat old engineer.

Palom really couldn't believe it. He groaned loudly as they continued bickering. He only recieved a sharp poke from Porom in return.

People really never did grow up, did they?

 

**Waste**

Baigan overlooked the shipwreck with shrewd eyes.

An envoy from Fabul? Not likely. This was a warship.

It seemed the monks had decided to pay Baron back. And if things had fared better, they may won the advantage.

But, no. Now the dissidents lay dead at the bottom of the sea, thanks to a mere whim of Leviathan himself.

Unfortunately, that left him with the task of clean up.

"We found a survivor!" A call rang out, startling Baigan.

He looked down at the shoreline, and saw his men dragging a sodden figure out of the waves. He made his way over to them, and inspected their find.

Well. One of the monks did survive after all. Unconscious, and half-drowned, but still alive.

"Shall we dispose of him here, sir?" The captain asked in a low voice. He had already drawn his sword.

Baigan considered for a moment or two. "No. Contact Golbez. We may get use of this one yet."

The soldier nodded, and his comrades began hauling the prone man away. Baigan resumed his own task. He knew that the monk could be executed at anytime, if he failed them.

In the meantime, why throw out a useful tool?

 

**Win**

Kain had absconded with the final crystal. As of now, the fate of all nations was uncertain.

With the odds in Golbez's favor, they set out for Mysidia. There, they would chase a myth that might help them save the day.

Cecil stood at the helm, his back tense as he piloted the ship. Trepidation had made him numb to the beautiful scenery that passed below them. He felt Rosa approach him. She rested her head against his shoulder as she embraced him from behind.

Relief filled him, if only for a few moments. If they could still find comfort in each other, then perhaps all was not lost.


	2. Bonus Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do another 50 prompts, but couldn't quite hit the number mark. But, I enjoyed writing them, and decided to post what I have.

**Abate**

Kain raised a hand to his aching forehead. This migraine seemed to grow with every step closer they took towards the crystal. He gritted his teeth at the screeching of beasts as he battled them. The Sealed Cave was filled with monstrosities and deathtraps of all sorts, and this pain was a distraction that he could not afford.

The scenery wavers before him. Shadows pull at the corners of his sight, and and whispers tugged at his ears.

He looked to the others, who seemed to be faring far better. Didn't they hear it? It rose with his every footstep and quelled itself when he stopped to listen.

He tried not to let his frustration show as the others chattered amicably. Their commentary was surreal in face of the weight crushing his skull.

This feeling is not like before. He is losing himself.

No. It's worse this time.

Rosa mentions that he's been quiet, moreso than usual. Kain offers a dim smile in return. It is enough to soothe her, and she lets the subject drop.

He should say something. Warn the others. The urge to shout pressed him, but received no answer. No words pass from his lips, and his march continues.

Eventually, this urge fades as well.

The journey had been long and painful, for both mind and body. And Kain's mind was so very, very tired.

When the change finally took hold, it was almost imperceptible. Kain's gait slowed, and became more measured. He trailed after Cecil, keeping close.

Ready to strike upon command.

 

**Afterimage**

The crystal glimmers, and Cecil sees himself reflected within. For a moment, he is in his old armor. Overshadowed by darkness. He flinches and his visage splits along the various facets. They each reflect a different image and a different man.

He knows it shouldn't matter. They are all a part of him, and he must make peace with this.

Cecil closes his eyes, squares his jaw, and then faces his reflection anew.

 

**Beacon**

A lone ship crossed the seas. And, from beneath the waves _he_ watched.

They were crossing his domain, after all. By the the direction alone, he knew that it hailed from the shores of Fabul.

On board, there was a summoner. A child. Her presence stood out, a small light in the vast ocean. The last of their chosen ones.

As king, the very least he could do was offer his protection.

But, there was another presence as well... A soldier of Baron. Upon him lay the scent of the mist dragon's blood. Rage filled the great Leviathan.

He would topple the ship of this murderer, and rescue the child.

 

**Cannon**

Yang closed his eyes. He could hear the distant pleas of his comrades from beyond the steel doors. Urging him not to throw his life away.

Yang ignored them. If lives could be spared with his death, then it was worth the risk.

He sighed, knowing his wife would be furious with him. He wished they could argue, if only once more.

 

**Contact**

Atop Mt. Ordeals, four people gazed into a mirror. Tellah in particular, studied it very closely.

"I cannot help but wonder, who put this here? And for what purpose?" The lenses of his glasses glinted as he faced Cecil.

Cecil shook his head. He had no answers to offer. He had achieved his goal, and became a paladin. He did not know how he had been judged worthy.

Or who had judged him, for that matter.

Cecil placed his hand on the cold plane of it's surface and stared within the mirror.

There was something there. More than just a reflection. He squints, trying to see the what lied beyond it's surface.

" _My son..._ "

Cecil immediately withdrew his hand. The voice stops, and he feels a sense of both relief and unfounded loss.

"What is it?" Tellah asked. "Nothing." Cecil replied. Tellah only stared at him before he turned away. He began ushering the twins to follow. He cast the mirror a ominous look. "We should leave. There is much more to this place than just the old knowledge of spells."

Cecil was only too happy to oblige.

 

**Current**

When Yang jumped over the ship's rails, he never considered the consequences. There hadn't been time. Rydia wasn't that far from where he leapt. Her tiny frame struggled in the grasp of the sea. He could reach her yet, if he tried hard enough.

It was not to be.

A roar filled Yang's ears, and it was not the sound of rolling waves. The sun's light reached these depths, and with it, Yang saw Leviathan's true face.

A beast unlike any he'd ever faced. One that could not be destroyed with the force of fists alone. It coiled, driving the ebb and flow of the ship's destruction. White teeth flashed before him, and Yang's heart faltered.

His fear was meaningless. He was not who the creature sought.

The creature's gaze lit upon Rydia. A single movement, the snap of jaws, and she was gone. Taken into the beast's maw. And Yang was left to flail in the darkness of the pulling tide.

 

**Daring**

A small couple stood together, overlooking the desert.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Edward asked quietly.

Anna looked at him. She paused, and then looked at the hovercraft before them. It's gleaming steel bore an odd contrast against the pale sand. Such strange technology, and in the most desolate of places.

But, it was a mark of the future. Their future, and her choice.

"Father will forgive us. I know it." Leaning in close to Edward, Anna pressed her forehead against his.

"Now, please. Let's just go."

 

**Dive**

Kain leapt forward. He would deliver a blow to the center of the ogre's skull, and fell it with one strike.

The monster rose it's massive hand and caught the spear by the hilt. Effortlessly, it snapped the metal pole in half. Kain's breath hitched. He was not allowed time for a full scream.

With a single heave, the beast tossed him over his shoulder, sending him straight into Cecil. They careened into the ground, turning them both into a pile of battered steel and bruised flesh.

 

**False**

The twins could not be saved.

Cecil had given up using whatever restoratives they had on hand. All it did was was waste their resources and result in yet another fruitless attempt to revive the children.

They all had given up, save for Tellah. He had his spells after all.

But, even he had his limitations.

Inevitably, he sets down his staff, and steps away. Cecil, Yang, and Cid crowd around him, offering him another chance. They cannot help, but they are willing to give him all the time he needs.

Tellah just shakes his head. "Our foes will not wait. We mustn't either."

He faces the twins and offers their ashen forms one final glance. "Another false hope." he mutters. Then he made for the door, leaving the two and their frozen forms behind.

Despite Tellah's words, his resolve was far from broken.

Once Anna was avenged, there would be time to save them. He would spend the remainder of his days looking for a cure.

 

**Feather**

Rosa sighed. Another battle well fought and hard won.

Cecil's blade, Edward's music, and her healing... For all their skills, this trek was proving difficult. Without Rydia's summoning, she didn't think their small group would ever make it to Fabul.

She might only be able to call forth chocobos, but it certainly had it's results. Still, Rosa couldn't deny how odd it was, to have the day saved by both a bird and a child.

A loud chirp rang out, and Rosa looked to see the summoned bird still perched by Rydia. She approached them quietly, in order not to startle the creature. Rydia spotted her and waved.

"I'm always surprised that it runs to your aid so quickly. Have they always responded like that?" Rosa asked.

"Yup!" the girl said proudly. She turned to her new friend, offering a small bushel of gysahl greens. The bird greedily snapped the leaves up out of her hands, causing Rosa to jump. Rydia didn't seem afraid though, and only giggled as it gnawed away at the treat.

Soon, she was fondly patting it's head. Rosa smiled at the sight. Once finished, the chocobo set off, galloping back to the forest of it's home.

"Thanks for the help!" Rydia called after it.

 

**Hibernation**

The walk to the Red Moon's core was the longest he'd ever tread.

Had he ever been so weary? Golbez couldn't recall a time where he desired sleep more. It would be a relief to join the others in their rest. How wonderful it would be to forget the world, if only for a little while.

Still, his thoughts wander to the brother he left behind.

This would mark the second time that he's forsaken Cecil. The realization aches, and Golbez falters in his step. Would things be brighter when he woke? Would his sins seem less heinous?

Yet... Despite everything, Cecil had wished him farewell. That fact would comfort him throughout his long sleep.

 

**Impetus**

The dolls lay before them, shattered to pieces. They had no choice, but Luca would still be heartbroken.

Golbez looked only on their remains in disgust. "Broken vessels I can no longer use." He declared, as he turned to face them all. "But, I suppose you are familiar with that feeling, Kain?"

With a snarl of rage, the dragoon threw himself forward, the tip of his blade aimed at the usurper's throat.

 

**Joyride**

The grounds of the castle rattled as the Enterprise abandoned it's moorings and pierced the sky. Several of Baron's soldiers watched their escape in shock as Cid's masterpiece rose yards above their reach.

Every other available ship was out on patrol, on their king's order. There was no hope of pursuing them.

Cid cackled as he drove towards the sun, a free man once more.

 

**Kin**

Kluya was gone. Despite their distance, Fusoya had felt his brother's death.

The how or why of it had eluded him for some time. But, that was not what mattered. All he could do now was ensure that his sons did not share the same fate.

 

**Liability**

Kain cringed as he felt Rydia and Edge stare at him. It has been this way since the Giant's defeat. Their distrust is a tangible thing. Like sensing ill intent from a beast. Judging.

He can't blame them.

Was he right to join them on their final mission? He wishes to redeem himself, but what if he cannot keep from falling once more?

 

**Logical**

"You know," The Elder began, "I've always questioned the wisdom of teaching the Fire spell to children. And yet, it is always the first spell we offer to novices."

"Indeed. I cannot imagine how that would go wrong!" Tellah sarcastically spat, as he brushed embers out of his charred beard.

In the background, Palom shuffled guiltily.

 

**Naive**

They tell him that he is too trusting. But, Cecil isn't so sure.

He keeps his gaze fixed on Baigan's corpse as Porom continued to lecture him.

When he had taken the trial on Mt. Ordeals, he had not meant to exchange apathy for naivety. Was it so wrong to offer trust to another?

Cecil's shoulders slump as new doubt overtakes him. What had these children seen that he'd been unable to face?

 

**Rust**

A deafening screech filled the air, so awful that Rydia clapped both hands over her ears. Tellah felt his teeth ache as the sound echoed through the cavern.

In the center of the stream stood Cecil, forced to a stop by the decay of his own armor. Traipsing through watery caverns had done him no favors.

 

**Save**

Golbez looks at their small party, and reflects on their battle with Zeromus. What grueling effort it must have taken, to defeat him.

They are smiling, but their wounds are grievous. There is a moment where Golbez considers outstretching his hand. He thinks to offer his aid to their wounds.

But, he withdraws it when he realizes how fruitless that would be. White magic had never favored him. Even after all these years, he never did manage to learn Cure. He doubted that would ever change.

How foolish to think he could help them, when he couldn't save his father.

 

**Shell**

" _I've worn this darkened armor for so long now..._ "

Rosa thought that he was exaggerating. She just couldn't comprehend.

Entire days passed where Cecil could not remove it. The casing swallowed him. Embracing him with unwanted intimacy, revolting him evermore.

The helmet clung to his skull, growing tighter and heavier each time he dared take it off. Eventually, he would not be able to remove it at all.

Worse yet, the day would come when he took off his armor, and there would be nothing underneath. Skin, flesh, and the man. Gone.

Leaving behind only the symbol, and the horror it inspired.

 

**Sideshow**

The girl twirled in front of Cecil, only to land in a crouch. The angle only flaunted her legs even more. "So how about it?" She asked, offering him a wink. "No one can teach you moves like I can."

Cecil let his visor slide down over his reddened face. He strode off after muttering an excuse.

Gods, these dancers were getting bold!

 

**Title**

Edge nodded decisively. "We'll call it the Falcon!"

"Why should you get to name it?!" Rydia pointed out. "You don't even know how to fly it!"

Edge blinked. "Ah. Right..."

He stepped aside, giving Cecil full access to the steering wheel.

 

**Trample**

"And that," Porom said calmly, folding her hands behind her back. "Is why you never tease a chocobo."

Palom glared at her through newly blackened eyes. He spat out a mouthful of bright yellow feathers. "Shut up."

 

**Verdant**

With Cid at the helm, the Enterprise soared over Troia.

Below, the trees had flourished and seemed to encompass all they touched. With a careful eye one could spot the castle and the tiny hamlet nestled beside. Yet, the towers of the citadel barely reached the peaks of the trees. Winding rivers occasionally marked the land, flowing from a tarn nestled within the neighboring mountains.

To a group of men accustomed to wide open plains and vast deserts, the sight was stunning.

"So this is what the Crystal of Earth is capable of." Cecil breathed.

"No wonder Golbez yearns for it." Yang remarked.

"Majestic forests as far as the eye can see..." Tellah shook his head in wonder. "None of the rumors did it justice!"

"Yeah, it's real pretty." Cid said grumpily. "But, where are we supposed to land?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The format of these prompts were inspired by the works of Demonfox38 and Greenhat97. Go check out their works!


End file.
